


Dorm Talk

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: Marlene just broke up with Sirius. Does Dorcas have to worry? A ficlet inspired by and gifted to Amé.Thanks to OpalThePanTransTrashCan for the speedy beta.





	Dorm Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [french_squash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_squash/gifts).



“Marls, did you really break up with Sirius?” Dorcas eyed her friend, who sat down on the bed beside her with an incredulous look. Marlene had done what nobody else had managed before – she dated Sirius for full three months. With everyone else, Sirius had gone on one date, maybe two, and then ended it, saying he wasn’t ready for anything deeper. Marlene had kept him for three months of weekly dates – either Hogsmeade or picnics by the lake and similar things; once, they had even sneaked out to watch a Muggle movie. Everyone had assumed they would last.

Dorcas had always thought it was small wonder that Marlene could keep Sirius’ attention longer; she was beautiful, clever, and witty. Actually, Dorcas admired all of it and was amazed that she was Marlene’s best friend and not one of the splendid girls such as Lily Evans or Alice Fortescue. She wasn’t exactly the center of anybody’s attention, like, ever. She was rather a background girl, more introvert, loved reading more than partying, and the one to stay sober at parties.

“Yep, I broke up with him, and he can thank me for it. We were both not right for each other.”

“Did you argue? Maybe you can forgive him and he will change.” Last year, when Sirius had offended Remus with whatever had gone on, it had taken some months, but Sirius had earned Remus’ forgiveness.

“Dori, he didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not angry with him. He’s still the most interesting bloke in this whole school,” Marlene gave Dorcas an undecipherable look.

“But then... why did you break up? Do you mean to tell me you fell in love with another boy? You always tell me every one of them, apart from the Marauders, is boring! Do you fancy Remus now?”

“Nah, he’s great, but definitely not my type.”

“Pettigrew?” Dorcas couldn’t imagine it.

Marlene just grimaced.

“No! You can’t do that to Lils! You can’t try to get James.” Dorcas was shocked.

“Calm down. I have no interest whatsoever in dating any other Marauder, and the other boys are just boring.”

“Marls – do I have to worry? You are not falling in love with Professor Prewett, are you?” Dorcas thought of their young DADA professor, Gideon Prewett, a junior Auror who was injured and helped out as DADA teacher for a year.

“No, why would I? He’s cool, but too old. No, I think Sirius has never fancied me in the first place, although he wanted to fancy me.”

“But he dated you for three months.” Dorcas found it hard to believe how anyone could not fancy Marlene. If she were a bloke…

“Have you seen him with Remus? When Remus walks into the room, everyone else is secondary.”

“You mean he…” Now that she thought about it, she wondered why it had never occurred to her that Sirius might be gay. Thinking about it, well, it should be obvious. But nobody had ever thought of it.

“Oh, Marls, I’m sorry, is there anything I can do for you?” Dorcas pulled her best friend into a hug, thinking of asking Sirius for help to get some ice cream from the elves for Marlene. It may not be his fault that he’s gay, but Marlene needs some comfort.

“Don’t be sorry. The thing is, we both figured out that we’re not straight. He’s in love with Remus and I’m…” Marlene looked down.

“Are you fancying Lily, or Sophy?” Dorcas asked about the two girls that were said to be the most beautiful in their year, worrying that Marlene might fancy one of them, as they both had boyfriends.

“No, Dorcas I’m… I don’t know whether to say it or not.” Dorcas had never seen Marlene so insecure. It hurt her almost physically. Marlene was such an amazing girl.

“Whoever it is, you can trust me. I’ll always be on your side.” _And I’ll always pine for you while trying to be a good wingwoman. ___

“I’m afraid of losing our friendship if I say it.” Marlene looked horribly nervous,

“Even if it’s a Slytherin, I’ll always be on your side. I…” Dorcas tried not to let the words out that were lying on her tongue. Those words that she was so afraid of.

“It’s no Slytherin, syu.” Marlene mumbled barely audible.

Dorcas lay down trying to get into a position to look into Marlene’s eyes. “Please, could you repeat the last word? You can trust me.”

“It’s you. I fancy you.” Dorcas saw Marlene’s hand tremble.

She interlaced her fingers with Marlene’s and smiled at her. “Marls, I’ve been in love with you for two years now. You won’t get rid of me.”

“Dori, really?” Marlene asked breathlessly.

“Yes.” Dorcas saw Marlene sitting there, confounded. “This is the point where people usually kiss. Would you like that?”

Marlene shifted to lie down beside Dorcas and pulled her into a messy kiss. 

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/419662990426636288/533350691993813002/20190111_1853322.jpg)


End file.
